Secrets A Niley Story
by iSeeYoux3
Summary: Miley's abused by her step father. She moves in with her nan. Nick is the new kid. Miley hates him. When Miley's in trouble will Nick Be able to help her? Will they fall in love? Niley! Story better than summary.


Secrets; Niley Story by iSeeYoux3 aka Taylor xD

A/N: This chapter is gonna be in Miley's Point of view :)

**Chapter One; **

**Miley**

This is is the start of my new life, i am never going home. I don't ever want to see Mom or Jackson, I especially **NEVER **want to see John; my abusive step father.  
This book used to be the official John Torture Manual. I invented a new torture for him everyday. It was a lot of fun to write it in, but then Jackson found it and showed it to John.

He turned the pages slowly reading and taking in all the tortures and diagrams of torture machines that i drew. I'd spent hours on the Terrible Tooth Tweaker And the Excrutiating Ear Enlarger and the Beastly Big Bum Basher.

John nodded slowly. He took a deep breath and tore the pages up into tiny little pieces. It was obvious he wanted to tear me up into tiny little pieces too. Mom tried to make it look like it was just some joke and pretended it was just my warped up sense of humour.

"That kid of yours it warped up all right" said John. He stood up and unbuckled the heavy leather belt round his jeans. "She needs teaching a lesson once and for all." Mom tried to laugh him out of it, acting like he was just kidding. She said he really didn't mean it and was just trying to scare me. Truth was we were all scared.

When he raised his belt mom shouted run for it but unfortunately i didn't run fast enough and he got me on the side. He broke my glasses and cut me all down my forehead.

Mom cried. Jackson cried, knowing it was his fault, though he likes to make out he's so tough. I didn't cry, i just stood there with blood trickling down into my eyes and i clenched my fists. I stared straight at John. He looked a bit fuzzy without my glasses but he's got these really cold green eyes that you can't miss.

I focused on them. Staring him out. He was the one who broke eye contact first. He looked away, ducking his head like he was ashamed.

**~ 2 Weeks Later** (sorry for skipping)

Here I am living with my nan, eating breakfast before i go to school. I went to the hospital last week and they stitched my forehead, it looks really ugly. The nurses at the hospital were really suspicious, they asked us a lot of questions but we just said the usual "She tripped going down the stairs and hit her fore heard on the door, she can be really clumsy sometimes" nan said as she laugh nervously. The nurses were still suspisous but they decided to let it go. phew. I looked at the clock and it read 8:20, school started in 10 minutes, better start walking to school.

I got up and kissed my nans cheek "Bye nan Love You!" i said as i headed for the door. "Okay, Bye Miley! Be Safe. Love You!" i heard my nan say from the kitchen.

~ **At School**

I was running to class, trying not to be late again. I would have detention for an hour if i was late and i didn't want that. I walked into class early, "Good morning Miss Stewart, nice to see you come to class early" said Mr McNulty My English Teacher. I quickly mumbled a "Good morning" before heading to my desk. **(A/N: Mr McNulty is my English teacher, but we all call him Mr McNutty because, well he's a nutter xD)**

5 minutes later a curly headed boy, that i didn't recognise, entered the classroom. He went up to the teachers desk and said "Sorry I'm late, I'm new here, and i was at the principles office getting my time table" "Oh, no worries." He turned to look and the class and clapped his hands to get the attention of the class. "Class, This is Nick **Grey, **He's new here, Would you like to tell us a little about yourself Nick?" That's what i hated about Mr McNulty, he made you do the whole introducing yourself thing.

"My names Nick, im from New Jersey, I love to play soccer and baseball" Nick said.

"Would that be all?" Mr McNulty said, Nick nodded.

"Okay, well You can sit next to.." He looked around the class and i crossed my fingers, hoping he wouldn't say my name. Unfortunately, i had no such luck. "..Miley. Miley raise your hand please"

I raised my hand. I got alot of jealoust stares from girls. Nick smirked once he saw me. What's up with that smirk? I thought.  
Nick walked up to **my **desk. I mean **our **desk, and i had to put my bag down on the floor, so far i wasn't liking this new kid Nick.

Once lesson started, i felt something on my thigh, i looked at my leg and saw a hand and turned to Nick. "Take your disgusting hands off of me, you fucking man whore" I whispered. Okay, I have anger issues, it's not everyday you see a girl with anger issues, it's normally the boys. I hate it when people are so sexual.  
"What's your prob babe" He started to put his hand up higher, I pinched his hand **really**hard. (A/N ha ha)

"owww!" Nick shouted. Everyone turned their attention to him, and he went red. I smirked, that's what you get for messing with Miley Stewart. _Muahahahah_!  
"Is their a problem Mr Grey?" Mr McNulty said.  
"No sir, no problem at all" Nick replied. For the rest of the lesson Nick never dared to touch me. I guess that pinch hurt.

The Bell Rang, indicating that class was over. I quickly ran out the classroom and to my next lesson, Which was French. I loved French! most people hate it, but i dont get why though.  
Nick suddenly popped into the class, ughh is he following me or something? He went up to the Teacher and said he was new and blah blah blah.  
I was focused on my ipod, when someone pulled the earphones out. I looked up to see Nick.

"Hey, we meet again" He said as he sat down next to me.  
"Sit somewhere else, i am saving this seat for my friend" I told him with a glare.  
"is she hot?" ughh boys disgust me. Just then Demi came popping through the door.  
"Hey Miley!" She was about to sit in her seat when she saw a boy instead.  
"umm.. why are you sitting in my seat?" Demi Said.  
"Because, this is not your seat, and i can sit wherever i want." Nick replied cockily

I got up, fed up of Nick. "Come on Demi lets go sit somewhere else" I was about to go when Mr Bowler; My French teacher told me to sit down.  
I am starting to hate french now.

It was now dinner time.  
I hate Nick! ugh, it's the first day he's been here and i hate him already.  
1. Because he annoys me  
2. Because he's going out with my enemy aka ex- best friend.  
Well, he's not going out with her **yet**, but im sure he will by next week. And then she'll turn him against me. Not that I have a problem with that. She can keep the little pest for as long as she wants.  
I was walking to our Table with Demi talking about Home coming.  
"So, who are you going to home coming with?" Demi asked. I shrugged. I really didn't, no one would ask me out. and i dont really like home coming im not sorta girl.  
"Oh, come on Miley, you have to go to home coming, you never come! PWEASEEEEE come!" Demi said with her famous puppy dog eyes that no one can resist. "all right fine" I said giving up.

I after i had finished my lunch i threw it away. I walked outside and sat under a tree. Someone sat down next to me and i assumed it was Demi. "Hey" the person said. That did not sound like Demi, i turned around to look at the person. He had green eyes just like my step father. The thought of John, just makes me shiver. But the boy sitting next to me had eyes that were filled with love and care. I started to talk to him and he was actually really fun to talk to. I saw Nick glaring at Jake, through the corner of my eyes. The bell rang and i hugged Jake, as i went to my next class.

* * *

_**Not much of a cliffy, but first episode always suck!  
I dont really like writing, but i read a book that inspired me. And im 11, so my writing may not be that good :/  
Hope you all liked this episode! 5 reviews for the next one please! :D**_  
And I promise you, the next chapter will be better.


End file.
